Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council
Here is how Shen, Kai the Collector and Tai Lung escaped from Tartarus for revenge in Quest for Canterlot. Meanwhile, Fenghuang, The Wu Sisters: Su, Wing and Wan, Scorpion, Tong Fo, Temutai, Hundun and Fu-Xi had broken Lord Shen, Tai Lung and Kai the Collector from Tartarus. Lord Shen: At last, We're free from Tartarus. Thanks to you all. Su Wu: We do anything for our revenge as well, Lord Shen. Tai Lung: Now, To begin our revenge. Kai the Collector: I look forward to this. Bill Cipher was sill trapped in his prison globe, No evil could free him. Bill Cipher: It's no use, I can't break though. Tai Lung: There must be some way to free Bill Cipher. Temutai: Without Bill, There's no Weirdmageddon. Bill Cipher: Listen! (hits Temutai in the face) Without the 13 Journals, I can't break loose from this globe. (in his demonic voice) And without the the Nightmare Family... (changes his voice to his normal) No evil will succeed! Tai Lung: What do you propose, Bill? Fenghuang: Whatever it is, We'll bring Weirdmageddon back and You'll be free again. Bill Cipher: Get the Journals from those foals and kids, And open the portal to free me. Kai the Collector: Sounds like a good job to me. Tai Lung: Works for me. The villains set off to their revenge, Starting at Hogwarts Castle. Back in Skylands, Yuna and her friends showed their Journals to their new friends and gave their word ensure that no evil hands will take them. Princess Yuna: Would you all like to see our journals? Jennifer: Sure, Yuna. Phineas Flynn: Let's have a look. Princess Yuna: (shows Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) There are the first four journals I have right now. I've remade the first three when Bill Cipher once destroyed them by using a fiery flaming spell, Ford Pines gave it to me for a reason. Hooves: I see what you mean, Yuna. Princess Yuna: And here are the rest of the next ten journals. Prince Sunlight: (shows Journal 5) This is Journal 5. Prince Jeremiah: (shows Journal 6) This is Journal 6. Sunrise Shimmer: There's still more. Zeñorita Cebra: (shows Journal 7) I've got Journal 7 with me. Prince Edmond: (shows Journal 8) I have Journal 8. Princess Jubilee: (shows Journal 9) I for one got Journal 9. Connie: (shows Journal 10) I have Journal 10. Pound Cake: (shows Journal 11) Pumpkin Cake and I have Journal 11. Pumpkin Cake: We still have it ever since. Princess Flurry Heart: (shows Journal 12) We have Journal 12. Princess Skyla: Just me and Flurry Heart. Sweetie Heart: It's true. Princess Twila: (shows Journal 13) Nyx and I have the 13th and last Journal. Nyx: All thirteen of them. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Princess Yuna: With these 13 Journals, We will use them for greater good and defeat the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, Including the other villains. Do any of you have special skills? Phineas Flynn: Ferb and I have a lot organizing plans. Ferb Fletcher: It's all in the blueprints. Buford Van Stomm: I'm good and beating up some bad guys. Baljeet Tjinter: I too have a lot of experience of some sort. Isabella Garcia-Sharpio: I keep my friends together. Irving Du Bois: I use the camera to flash and blind Bill Cipher's eye! Thunder Storm: Well, I can control the thunder storm as best as my strength would let me. Silver Fashion: My mom taught me how to make fashion cloths and sell them. Hooves: And I have great strength of flight and keenest of sight. Jennifer: I'm great at magic, My mom, Princess Cornelia and Duchess Petunia taught me. Moon Shoes: I'm good at shoe polishing. And..... (brings out her shoe polisher) I can spray my own shoe polisher right into Bill's eye! Dollar Fancy: My specialty is making more money and keep it in storage. Midnight Eclipse: I have great night vision like my mom. Time Line: I'm a great inventor. Sky Trail: (showing her proton pack) I was a Junior Wonderbolt, Just like my parents. Bart Simpson: Check these out. (showing his slingshot and paint spray can) All the stuff I've packed. I can spray at Bill's eye so I'd had the chance with a slingshot! Lisa Simpson: (showing her saxophone weapon) I got my own saxophone, It now contains a dagger. Django Brown: I can put my foot behind my head. Coraline Jones: I've got my way of knowing any haunted stuff. Wybie Lovat: I'm almost a fast learner. Norman Babcock: I can see any undead souls. Neil Downe: No one else can though. Eggs: I was raised by the BoxTrolls when I was seperated by my father. Kubo: I've got my Sword, Armor, Helmet and Shamisen. Lincoln Loud: Clyde and I are well prepared for anything. Clyde McBride: So true. Dexter: I am a boy genius. Dee Dee: My best friends and I are good dancers. Rudy Kangaroo: I'm a good hopper. JoJo McDodd: I can play a horn loud enough. Fievel Mousekewitz: Cholena and I can be great spies. Stinky: So could me and my siblings and friends. Tom Sawyer: I lead my friends and Sid. Littlefoot: Me too. Gisela: We've got best skills. Giselita: Every sneak attack we did. Bessie Higgenbottom: I keep my friends together too. Cro: Same here. Dink: So do I. Rolf: Pterrence and I were a great team. Jennifer: I heard that you guys saved Skylands and Equestria, With help of the Skylanders, You'd even use Shacktron to defeat the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Bowser and his family, Dr. Eggman, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang and Drako. Princess Twila: It's true, We were a team. Just then, Hugo came to see them. Hugo: Princess Yuna, Your mom is here to see you. Jennifer: Princess Luna? Princess Yuna: Mama! Solarna! Princess Solarna: Yuna! (as she and her mother hugged her) Great to see you, Baby sister. Princess Yuna: Prince Isamu: (drinking on his bottle) Jennifer: Princess Luna, I am thrilled to meet you. Princess Luna: Great to meet you too, Jennifer. Yuna, You are very great with the Journals. And you, Solarna, Sharon, Dipper and Mabel are apprentices of Ford Pines. Princess Yuna: This is exciting. Cali: Let's say we show you guys around Skylands some more. Flynn: Boom! My thoughts exactly. We want to make the newbies feel welcome. Jennifer: Sure. Lisa Simpson: Okay. So, They were getting settled in. Later in Yuna's palace, Hugo, Flynn and Cali showed the newcomers around. Hugo: This is the main council of Yuna and Master Eon. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Jennifer: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Oh my G-O-S-H! Is that Yuna's throne? Moon Shoes: It sure is. Jennifer: What else is there? In the weaponry room, Cali showed them any kinds of weapons. Cali: And these are the weapons that we use to fight the villains. Littlefoot: Amazing. Guido: I know. There are Lightsabers, Sword of Sanctuary, Mabel's grappling hook, The Height Crystal Flashlight, Godric Gryffindor's Sword, ???, ???, ??? and the Sphire of Chima and some Chi. Grenda: And you even got one Chi from Mt. Cavora in Chima. Irving Du Bois: Where'd you even get all of this along with the Sphire of Chima and the Sword of Sanctuary. Dipper Pines: They're gifts from our friends from the LEGO Universe. Phineas Flynn: They're so cool, Dipper. Jennifer: (noticed the Kronos Stone) Isn't that the Kronos Stone? Pumpkin Cake: Yep, The only weapon that opens to gate to Tartarus Princess Yuna: That's how It works. Hooves: (noticed the Height Crystal Flashlight) The Height Crystal Flashlight! Gideon Gleeful: I remembered that. I use that to make things bigger and smaller. Dipper Pines: And we'd never use them as toys, Which they're not. Gizmo: (singing his tune) Dipper Pines: Gizmo's a good singer. Pound Cake: Dipper made a few weapons, It was a gift from him. Bart Simpson: Cool. Princess Yuna: We only use these weapons if we have to for best defense. Just then, The Skylanders are gathering with Master Eon as the song, "United We Stand" starts. The Skylanders: United we stand Now and forever In truth, divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all United we stand Now and forever In truth, divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all Master Eon: It's been ten years we celebrate All that made Equestria great Liberty and Justice for all Each of us will now divide In equal shares our countryside Promising equality for all who reside! The Skylanders: United we stand Now and forever In truth, divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all Spyro: Liberty! Spitfire (Skylander): Justice! Jet-Vac: Trust! .Shall be greater than all Pop Fizz: Freedom! Wash Buckler: Peace! Blast Zone: Honor! .No one greater than all Snap Shot: Goodness! Zoo Lou: Strength! Sunburn: Valor! Shall be greater than... As the song ended, The newcomers were surprised. Jennifer: Wow! Amazing. Buford Van Stomm: I know, Right? Princess Yuna: The Skylanders are our friends, It's our job to keep Skylands in good hands. Midnight Eclipse: That's so cool! Littlefoot: It sure is. Spike (dinosaur): (amazed) Ducky: That is amazing, Yuna. Yep, Yep, Yep. Jennifer: (has the autograph book) Can I have your autograph, Yuna? You were the most heroic filly ever. Princess Yuna: Sure thing. Yuna writes with her magic and press her hoof print. Jennifer: Thanks, Yuna. Yuna was glad to have new friends, Especially those who're a huge fan. At the Castle of Friendship, There was a royal council meeting that's taking place. Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Cornelia, Duchess Petunia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Prince Casey Jr., Princess Tillie and all the other royalties from other places were gathered. Twilight Sparkle: We have an important meeting we must discuss. Princess Cornelia: And what would that be? Starlight Glimmer: A new evil is coming, Princess Yuna and her friends must keep Equestria safe. Trixie: Without the 13 Journals, Yuna and her friend won't stand a chance to prevail over all evil. The worlds including Dreamland, the Island of Sodor, Equestria, Disneyland and Fantasyland will be in all mortal danger with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon riding again. Nightmare Moon: (evilly laughs in echo) King Sombra: (evilly cackling in echo) Bill Cipher: (evilly chuckling in echo) The royalties imagines that the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher ruling Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, The other villains put control. In Dreamland, All dreams turn into nightmares. In Sodor, Everything was destroyed. In Equestria, Everything's in chaos. In Disneyland, The Disney villains ruled with Hades, Kylo Ren and Darth Vader taking charge while ???. And in Fantasyland, Everything's in apocalypse. As the imagines ends, Twilight had to cut in the decision. Twilight Sparkle: Well, With Shen, Kai and Tai Lung on the move, Yuna and her friends better be up for it. Sunset Shimmer: But how? It'll take a huge risk even for Jennifer and the others to take. Duchess Petunia: Then, It will be a huge risk for them to do so. They discussed more about Yuna and her friends, And about what must be done about Tai Lung, Shen and Kai. Meanwhile, Duck and Hiro overheard through the doors. Duck: Oh dear. With Armageddon and Weirdmageddon returning, Everything will be destroyed by Bill and the villains. Hiro: And Fantasyland, And the engines here are in great danger. Good thing that Yuna and her friends has their Journals with them. They will be helpful for all in Skylands and Equestria, And other worlds far beyond. Dipper and Mabel saved Gravity Falls before. Prince Isamu: (cooing while playing with his toys) Princess Luna: If only Bill hadn't return in the first place. Prince Indy: (playing with his teething ring) Princess Anna: (wanting her mother to pick her up) Princess Celestia: Alright, Sweetie. (picks her baby up) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225